El tigre del agua
by Lyseth-Simphony
Summary: Una chica con un demonio en su interior llega a Konoha despues de la muerte de sus padres,conoce a Naruto y a Sasuke,y todo se pone patas arriba...NarutoLikaen su interiorSasuke,LikaItachi,y mas dentro
1. Chapter 1

Según se sabe, los demonios se clasifican según lo que controlan y las colas que tienen. 2 de los mas conocidos eran Shukaku, el cual controlaba el viento, y era el mas débil de los demonios al tener solo una cola; y luego estaba el Kyuubi, que controlaba el fuego y era uno de los mas poderosos al tener 9 colas(el limite de colas que se pueden tener).

Todos los demonios eran temidos, sobre todo uno en particular, el mas sangriento y frío de todos; este era Seiryuu, un tigre de 8 colas que controlaba el agua, el cual podía llegar a vencer al Kyuubi por la ventaja que tenia sobre el. Nadie sabia donde se había escondido el tigre de agua, no por lo menos hasta que apareció en la aldea oculta de la Niebla, y algo debilitado decidió meterse en el cuerpo de una niña recién nacida ese mismo día.

La niña, hija del mizukage de la aldea, después de llorar por noches enteras por el dolor que conllevaba tener un demonio en su interior, hizo que mizukage supiera de esto, y encerró al demonio (aun con pesar) en el interior de la niña. Sabia que ella aun era algo débil, que no tendría poder suficiente aun para controlar al demonio.

Sabiendo aquello, se lo comunico al Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja (Konoha), para así, llegado el momento, no tuviera más que mandarle a su hija con una carta en el caso que le pasase algo. Nadie más sabia eso, nadie mas que el mizukage, su esposa y su hija…

Prologo

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo oscurecido por la llegada de la noche. La luna estaba de un extraño color rojizo, parecía que sangraba. Nadie más que la familia más importante de la ciudad oculta de la Niebla estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en ese momento. En la casa solo se escuchaban pasos apresurados y respiraciones agitadas.

En la oscuridad del pasillo, desde una ventana alumbrada por la luz de la luna, solo se veían gotas rojas cayendo al suelo, y unos ojos dorados gatunos entrecerrados, avanzando hacia un cuerpo femenino que retrocedía con el miedo pintado en sus ojos. Alzó la mano, en esta brillando los filos de las garras que luego bajaron con fuerza contra el cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre saltase contra su rostro, manchándolo.

Cuando el sonido del cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo ensangrentado llego a los oídos de la "bestia", los ojos cambiaron a unos normales de un color azul eléctrico, y las garras habían desaparecido. La luz del sitio, que había desaparecido, vuelve a iluminar todo el lugar; se ve un cuerpo de una mujer, tres cortes de unas garras atraviesan su vientre, matándola al instante y llenándola de su propia sangre.

Una niña de pelo negro azulado, de la cual provienen los ojos azules, vestida con un solo vestido sin mangas, su rostro manchado con sangre. Cuando la chica vio el panorama, sus ojos se contrajeron con miedo y horror, y solo gritó fuertemente, luego perdió la consciencia, cayendo sin sentido al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

La llegada del contenedor, y nuevas amistades

7 a.m., aldea oculta de la hoja (Konoha)

El Hokage Sarutobi leía una carta, mientras el contenido de esta lo sorprendían más. La leía una y otra vez, intentando comprenderla.

"Querido Sarutobi:

¿O debería decir Hokage-sama? Si estas leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que, desgraciadamente, estamos muertos. Sabíamos que algún día pasaría algo así. Como ya sabías, mi hija Lika ha sido el contenedor del tigre del agua desde nacer. Al final, Seiryuu acabó controlando su cuerpo y nos mató a mi esposa y a mí. Por eso, sabiendo lo que pasaría, hice esta carta. Y llegado el momento que pasase, sería enviada a ti, mi viejo amigo. Te pido el favor de que cuides de Lika, ella n tiene nada malo, pero querría que la entrenases como ninja y que le enseñes a como manipular al poder del demonio sin que la controle. Ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que además de enseñarle todos los jutsus a mi hija, también te cuides tu. Nos veremos en un futuro.

Sin más, me despido de ti, mi viejo amigo.

Atte:

Kaoru Kinomoto"

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba en dolor al comprender que no era ninguna broma de su amigo. Apretó los ojos con su mano, cerrándolos fuertemente sin querer derramar las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta de su despacho, y respiró hondo antes de dar permiso para pasar, para que no notaran su estado. La seriedad volvió a su rostro ocultando su dolor, y vio entrar a un hombre mientras tenía en su hombro a una chica. La chica, que tenia el pelo azul, y su vestido manchado con sangre seca; encadenada, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, fue tirada al suelo. La chica, al caer al suelo, soltó un quejido ahogado por la mordaza.

-Hokage-sama, según el mizukage-sama antes de morir, le he traído a su hija.

-Está bien, puedes irte…- dijo, y el hombre, con su cara tapada por una máscara, asintió y se fue

El Hokage se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la chica, la cual sollozaba por lo bajo, la venda que tapaba sus ojos empezaba a mojarse. Se agachó frente suya, y la desató de todo lo que la inmovilizaba. Cuando sus ojos pudieron abrirse, pudo admirar unos ojos, aunque llorosos, eran un azul claro y metálico. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo abrazado por la pequeña, que lloraba mientras se abrazaba fuerte a él. Pensó, con furia en su interior, que esa chica había matado a su mejor amigo; pero cuando empezó a hablar, aun llorando, entre hipidos, esa furia se fue diluyendo.

-Por favor…sniff…ayúdeme…L-los…los he…matado…sniff…papa…mama… ¿Por qué…?...sniff…Yo no quería…quiero…controlar a este demonio…no quiero… sniff…que muera nadie más…menos por mi culpa….sniff…

-Tranquila, pequeña…-dijo el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de la chica-ahora deberías cambiarte de ropa y darte una ducha, lo necesitas…

-P-pero…no tengo ropa…

-Tranquila, eso lo soluciono yo…-

20 Minutos después, la pequeña salía de una bañera, limpia y se secó para así ponerse un vestido de tirantes de color azul, unas zapatillas de ninja que le quedaban a la perfección. Luego se puso unos guantes de rejilla que le había dado Sarutobi-sama, con los dedos descubiertos. Según dijo, era para que cuando las garras salieran, que fuera una especie de protector. Cuando salio del baño, encontró a un hombre moreno, de dulce sonrisa y una extraña cicatriz en tu nariz.

-Hola pequeña… Tu debes ser Lika¿verdad?-dijo sonriéndole

-…-Poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, le miró extrañada, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Ven, Hokage-sama me dijo que te llevase a clase…Allí te enseñaré muchas cosas- Extendió su mano hacia ella, esperando que se la cogiera y así guiarla a la academia

-…..-Pestañeo confundida mirando al hombre, y luego su mano, movió levemente su mano acercándola un poco hacia la de él, hasta que la cogió

-Tranquila, allí harás muchos amigos, seguro…Me llamo Iruka, y seré tu profesor y de tus nuevos compañeros hasta que os graduéis-sonrió de nuevo

-H-hai…Iruka-sensei…

Iruka sonrió contento de que la niña por fin hablara, y la llevo a la academia, 5 minutos después la dejo en el pasillo, diciéndole que fuera yendo a la ultima clase del pasillo, donde seguramente saldrían bolitas y aviones de papel volando hacia fuera, que el cogería unas cosas e iría hacia allí. Camino lentamente por los pasillos, con sus manos cogidas fuertemente contra su pecho, mirando algo asustada todo. Los chicos que jugaban en la puerta de sus clases, se quedaban quietos, mirándola fijamente, diciendo cosas entre ellos como "¡Mira! Que chica mas linda…", "waa…debe ser nueva…" o "que bonita chica…" haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Cuando llegó a la última clase del pasillo, efectivamente vio que bolas y aviones de papel salían volando de la puerta. Asomó la cabeza levemente, cuando los que estaban dentro vieran una cabeza asomarse por la puerta, la miraron entre extrañados y curiosos; la pequeña se dio cuenta que todos le miraban fijamente, los chicos mas que nadie como en el pasillo. Suspiró quedamente y avanzo, metiéndose en la clase, y buscó un sitio donde sentarse, lo mas alejada de todos. Cuando vio una esquina, en el primer asiento de la esquina había un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres raros bigotes en cada mejilla, y atrás de el un asiento libre; fue cuando le vio, unos ojos negros clavados en ella, chocaron con el azul de los suyos, cuando vio al chico de pelo y ojos negros, sintió como un pequeño escalofrío, no por su fría aunque curiosa mirada, sino porque le había gustado. Se acercó hacia ellos, y se sentó al lado del moreno, tímidamente, justo cuando otra chica morena iba a sentarse ahí.

-Oye! Yo iba a sentarme ahí!Quítate, niña!- dijo la chica de forma reclamadora

-…-Miró a la chica algo asustada, luego de reojo vio al chico moreno que suspiraba resignado, pensando que se quitaría y dejaría a la otra chica sentarse donde estaba, entonces su mirada asustada cambió a una decidida y tranquila, y sonrió mirando a la chica de nuevo- ¿Por qué debería quitarme?

-Porque ese es mi sitio!-dijo de nuevo la morena, más enfadada

-Yo no veo ningún nombre en este sitio-dijo mirando por su sitio, sintiendo que el moreno la miraba, y esta vez algo sorprendido, aunque sin demostrarlo, sonreía leve e imperceptiblemente- además, no creo que le moleste a él…-sonrió con toda la calma que tenía

-….- La chica no dijo nada, pero miro al chico

-Dime-dijo de nuevo la de ojos azules, mirando al de ojos negros- te molesta que este aquí?

-E-eh..?n-no…no me molestas…-dijo el chico, mas sorprendido

-Entonces…-mira de nuevo a la chica-no me quito de aquí…

-…..-La chica morena miro molesta a Lika y luego se fue, indignada

-Jijiji…-mira al chico- Me llamo Lika Kinomoto, y tu?

-Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…-Dijo él

-Encantada, Sasuke-dijo sonriendo, y de repente miro al chico rubio delante de ella, que miraba hacia el frente tristemente- Oye…oye, ojos de cielo…

-E-eh?-El chico mira hacia atrás, extrañado

-¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Lika Kinomoto-dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-Ah…me llamo Naruto Uzumaki…-dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz

-Encantada Naruto…bonito nombre, por cierto…aunque no tan bonito como tus ojos-dijo la chica sonriendo, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase y sonriese contento

-¿En serio¿Crees que mis ojos son más bonitos que mi nombre?

-Jijijiji…si, en serio…-sonríe dulcemente, haciendo sonrojar mas al chico

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que Iruka-sensei llegó a clase, y diese su clase después de presentar a la nueva compañera que tendrían. Mientras, Sasuke veía con una extraña sensación de celos en su interior al ver a Naruto y a Lika tan entretenidos y riendo.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que os este gustando mi fic, pues no se si este bien, un día de repente, en mi cabeza se creo el personaje de Lika y con una facilidad sorprendente empezó a crearse la historia en mi cabeza. Gracias por los, aunque pocos, reviews. Da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Espero recibir más reviews, y que guste lo suficiente como va… Sin mas dilación, me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
